mamottelollipopfandomcom-20200214-history
Love Potion Is Exciting ☆ Real Intense
Love Potion Is Exciting ☆ Real Intense is the eleventh overall chapter of the manga series Mamotte! Lollipop. Plot Everyone is at Rokka’s villa in Karuizawa that she had built in the Human World. Zero and Nina are amazed, while Rokka is frustrated, having wanted Ichî to come alone. Nina, Sun, and Rokka all decided to make lunch (however, they are all awful cooks). Forte is forced to step in and do the majority of the cooking. Meanwhile, Rokka has acquired a love potion that she plans to slip into Ichî’s food. As she day dreams, Ichî tells her to get away from the fire and help him out. Rokka happily follows him, leaving the love potion behind on the counter. Forte looks for the salt in the kitchen, and Nina finds Rokka’s love potion. Suspecting that it is the salt, she goes over to the simmering pot of curry and attempts to open it. Nina manages to open it, but it all spills into the pot. Forte tells Nina that he found the salt, and Nina wonders what it is she just poured in. Rokka returns to the kitchen, realizing she has left the love potion there, and when she opens it to see it nearly empty, she runs over to Nina, asking her why this is the case. Nina explains that she accidentally poured it into the curry. Rokka is furious, and Nina apologizes. Outside, Gô, Forte, Sun, and Zero all eat some curry, and they immediately stop eating. Nina asks them if the curry is bad, and Ichî asks Rokka why she is so unnerved. Forte approaches Nina, and she apologizes for the taste of the curry. Forte takes her by the hands and tells her he loves her, asking her to go steady with him. Nina is completely shocked, saying that he must be kidding, but Forte assures her that he is not. He moves into kiss her, but Gô pushes him out of the way and asks Nina to allow him to court her. Nina wonders what is wrong with the two of them, and Sun suddenly attacks Nina from behind in a hug saying that she, too, loves Nina. Nina asks Ichî, who is observing the nearly empty bottle of love potion, what is happening, and he suddenly realizes what he is holding, and that the love potion must have somehow gotten into the curry. Nina realizes what this means, and when Zero approaches her, about to confess his love, Nina covers her ears, not wanting to hear him say it. She runs away from everyone, but they chase after her. Sun is the first to catch up with Nina, but Ichî swoops in and carries Nina away. He tells her that he didn’t ingest any of the potion, and not to worry because he will protect her. When Ichî and Nina get to safety, Ichî calls out to Rokka, knowing that she is hiding in a nearby tree. He tells Rokka to come out and undo the spell, but Rokka refuses, fine with having everyone harass Nina for once. Ichî tells Nina to come near him, and then asks her to kiss him. Nina is shocked, and Ichî leans in. Just as he expected, Rokka comes running out to stop them from kissing, and Ichî uses this opportunity to trap Rokka in a charm capsule. Nina realizes that the kiss was just a way to lure Rokka out, and Ichî jokingly states that he wouldn’t have minded kissing Nina. Nina freaks out, and Ichî laughs, thinking to himself that she is funny. Rokka finally reveals the one way to undo the love potion: kiss someone who has drank it. Nina doesn’t like the idea, but Rokka tells her that she only needs to kiss one person in order to undo the entire spell. Nina refuses, saying that she doesn’t want to even if it means breaking the spell, and she pictures herself kissing Zero, and then quickly erases the image from her mind (Ichî notes to himself how easy it is to tell what Nina is thinking). Thinking it over, Nina decides that, to undo the spell, she will kiss Sun, since she is the only girl. She and Ichî are about to leave, but Rokka protests that it would be wrong for Ichî to leave a five year-old out in the middle of the forest. Ichî relents, undoing the spell and carrying a very pleased Rokka, warning her not to try anything. Rokka maniacally whispers to herself that Nina doesn’t need to kiss anyone on the mouth to undo the spell, but that she will hide this little fact to herself. Ichî, overhearing this, tells Nina that they will head back to the villa. Rokka, displeased to hear this, yells that Nina is here. Soon after everyone appears, and Nina flees. Zero catches up to her, hugging her from behind. Nina tells herself to calm down, remembering that Zero is simply under the spell, but when he tells her that he loves her, she freezes and allows Zero to pull her in for a kiss. Right before he kisses her, Nina pushes him away, exclaiming that she cannot kiss him. Ichî runs over to Nina, grabbing her arm and apologizing, telling her that it won’t take long and to stay still. The next thing Nina knows she is being kissed, but she realizes that is not by Ichî, but a dog. The spell is broken, and Ichî explains that he borrowed the neighbor’s dog and gave it the potion, as the she didn’t actually have to kiss a person to break the spell. Nina is flustered, having thought that Ichî had kissed her. Angered, Rokka binge eats the curry, too angry to remember that the love potion is in it. Rokka freezes, and suddenly runs over to Nina, hugging her and telling her that she is crazy for her. Nina blushes, telling Ichî to do something about it. Category:Mamotte! Lollipop Category:Chapters